The WeasleyPotter Children Next Generation
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: This is just a my description for the weasley/potter clan. each child will have their own chapter! they will be in order of Oldest to youngest. P.S. this is MY order, the middle names are MY middle names, and the ideas are MINE, not J.K.'s
1. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

Victoire, a.k.a. Vic, is the oldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She has a younger sister Dominique and a younger brother Louis. She is also the oldest grandchild, if you don't count Teddy.

She was born on May 2nd, 2000.

Vic has beautiful silvery-blonde hair like her mother. Vic has Weasley skin. She has blue eyes. She is tall and perfectly built, with nice curves.

Vic is very protective of her family. She loves to play. She's a beater, but wouldn't want to play with anyone bedside's her family.

She is sweet and loving. She is super smart and was put in Ravenclaw.

Although she is 1/8 veela, she doesn't let that bother her, even when kids tease her for being a half-breed.


	2. Dominique Ginevra Weasley

Dominique Ginevra Weasley

Dominique, a.k.a. Dom, is the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. She is the middle child. She has an older sister Victoire and a younger brother Louis. She is the second oldest cousin, third if you count Teddy.

Dom was born on December 8, 2001.

She plays beater. She is very mischievous and fun. She is often told her personality is just like her Uncle George, and late Uncle Fred.

Her favorite cousin's are Fred, James and Teddy. She's not a girly-girl. She is a very tomboy. Everyone tells her that she, Fred and James, are the next Marauders, along with Teddy.

Dom has Weasley red hair. She has Weasley skin also. She has blue eyes. She is tall and thin. She wears her hair long, and has shorter layer's framing her face.

She is 1/8 Veela, but hate's dating, and doesn't let boys bother her.

She was sorted into Gryffindor.

Dom is a HUGE daredevil. Along with pranking; her, James and Fred ran around wild. They did crazy absurd things!


	3. Fred Gideon Weasley

Fred Gideon Weasley

Fred is the oldest and only son of George and Angelina Weasley. He has a younger sister named Roxanne.

He has Weasley skin, but dark hair like Angelina. He is very tall, and lanky, like his father and late Uncle Fred.

He is very mischievous, like his father and namesake. He plays pranks on everyone! His favorite cousins, and best friends, are Dom and James.

He has been sorted into Gryffindor.

He plays beater alongside Dom. They work great together.

Just like Dom and James, he is a daredevil. Nothing scares him, and he gladly accepts all dares.


	4. James Sirius Potter

James Sirius Potter

James is the oldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter. He has a little brother, Albus, and a little sister, Lily. He is the fifth oldest cousin, sixth if you count Teddy.

He was born on June 19, 2002.

He is EXACTLY like his two namesakes. He loves pulling pranks and getting into trouble with his cousins Dominique and Fred. Teddy sometimes play's along.

He has Potter black hair and Potter skin. He doesn't wear glasses and has blue eyes. He is built like his dad.

He plays seeker like his dad, and his grandfather, James, did.

He inherited the Marauders Map, along with Teddy, and uses that to aid him and his cousins, in pranking.

He has been sorted into Gryffindor.

His favorite person to prank and joke around with is Albus. He says, "What else are little brothers for?!?" But, he is very protective of Lily.

Along with Dom and Fred, he is super brave! Nothing bothers or scares him. He dares Dom and Fred to do absurd things, and they do the same to him.

Sometimes, he can be pompous like his late grandfather, James.


	5. Roxanne Angelina Weasley

Roxanne Angelina Weasley

Roxanne is the youngest and only daughter of George and Angelina Weasley. She has an older brother named Fred. She is the fifth grandchild, sixth if you counted Teddy.

She was born on November 20, 2003.

She is tall and thin. She also has brown hair like her mother and brother. She has light skin. She has brown eyes.

Roxanne is closest to her cousin Lucy, even though they are two years apart in age.

Roxanne has always wanted to be a Quidditch Player, like her Aunt Ginny. She plays Chaser like her mother and Aunt. She also fancies beater, but only plays that position for fun, every once in a while.

She, like everyone else in her family, was sorted into Gryffindor. The hat had told her she was very brave and daring, especially when it came to Quidditch.

Sometimes she wants to be obnoxious and full of pranks like her brother, but then will remember all the trouble he gets into.

She loves Quidditch, it is her life.

She finds that she is very persuasive, and can convince anyone to do what she wants. She is very good at convincing her parents. She is her fathers pride and joy.


	6. Louis Charlie Weasley

Louis Charlie Weasley

Louis is the youngest and only son of Bill and Fleur Weasley. He has two older sisters, Vic and Dom.

He was born on November 30, 2009.

He has silvery-blonde hair, like his mother and sister. He has Weasley skin, and blue eyes. He is very handsome. Even though Veela's are women, the charm still works on a 1/8 Veela boy. Plus, his father is very handsome.

Louis is very smart, but unlike Victoire, isn't the studying type. He was sorted into Gryffindor.

He just likes to play around, and doesn't worry. Although he is very smart, he still finds studying quite boring and dull.

He looks up to Teddy, his oldest cousin. Teddy always takes charge and has a lot of fun.

He loves when he gets together with his cousins, and when they play Quidditch. Louis plays keeper.

Sometimes he hated growing up as the youngest and only boy, but his mother pointed out that Dom was more boy than girl.

When he grows up, he said that he wanted to be a Curse-Breaker like his dad.


	7. Molly Elizabeth Weasley

Molly Elizabeth Weasley

Molly is the oldest of Percy and Audrey Weasley. She has a younger sister named Lucy.

She was born on December 15, 2003.

She looks just like her grandmother, Molly Weasley; for whom she is named after. She is the only cousin that wears glasses.

Her attitude is much liker fathers, Percy. She loves to learn and at times is very pompous. Her father always tells her to be very loving to Lucy, and always play with her. He says that she will regret all her mistreating of Lucy.

Molly always takes charge. Even though she is the seventh born of the grandkids, she will, at times, be very bossy. James will always be sure to tell her when she is being pompous.

Her father also tells her to keep her cousins close.

During family Quidditch games, she commentates. She will us Teddy's wand, but it was purely his idea. She doesn't like to get in trouble, and rarely does. Her and Victoire are the only cousins in Ravenclaw. She was very proud, so were her parents. Her father had been a Gryffindor, but her mother hadn't gone to Hogwarts.


	8. Lucy Audrey Weasley

Lucy Audrey Weasley

Lucy is the youngest of Percy and Audrey Weasley. She has an older sister named Molly.

She was born on September 10, 2005.

Lucy is very smart and full of energy. She always bounces around the house, often times bothering Molly.

Her father, Percy, had told her not to let Molly's action's get to her. It was just that Molly didn't understand that she was bothering Lucy, or hurting her feelings.

She loves to hang out with her cousins. She sometimes plays with Rose and Albus, but Roxanne is her favorite. Roxanne is the one who convinced Lucy to play Quidditch. She does have fun playing, but doesn't want to do it at Hogwarts. She plays Chaser, alongside Lily, who is also really fun to play with. Lily also has the fun, bouncy, energy level. They get along great.

Lucy looks just like her mother, Audrey. She has long blonde hair. Not the same blonde as Victoire and Louis, but a more golden blonde, opposed to the silvery-blonde. She has blue eyes, and a light shade of skin, that when tanned, is beautiful.


	9. Rose Anne Weasley

Rose Anne Weasley

Rose is the oldest and only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. She has a younger brother named Hugo.

She was born on October 17, 2005.

Rose has the bushy style hair, like her mother, but the fiery red hair, like her father. She has brown eyes like her mother. Rose has Weasley skin.

Rose has the brains like her mother, but she has her father's attitude. She has her father's fiery temper. She blows up on people when they don't understand a point she is trying to make. She is very energetic.

She is a Gryffindor, and wasn't surprised when she was sorted into that house. As smart as she is, and as much as she loves to learn, other things are much more important.

In Quidditch, she plays Chaser, alongside Roxanne. She loves to play, and plays for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Her favorite cousin is Albus. They are very close in age. She will sometimes play with Lucy, but mostly Al.

She loves to hear stories of when her parents grew up. At first they were just stories of 'The Golden Trio' and the 'D.A.'. Not until her parents thought that she was old enough did she learn that it was her mum, dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Neville, and Aunt Luna.


	10. Albus Severus Potter

Albus Severus Potter

Albus is the middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter. He has an older brother; James, and a little sister; Lily.

Albus is a mini Harry in looks. Although, he doesn't wear glasses.

He is super sweet, kind, calm, and quiet. But not too quiet. He's loving, like his father. He is the calmest in his family. While James is pranking, getting into trouble and Lilly bouncing around, he is calmer.

He is very protective of his little sister, Lily. He, like James and Lily, think of Teddy as an older brother. Teddy, of course, is very protective to of them, and adores them as his little siblings.

He is an AMAZING seeker. He catches the Snitch so fast! Some say he's better than his father, but his dad still has the title of 'Youngest Seeker'.

His favorite cousin is Rose. They do school work together, play Quidditch together and just hang out together.

Upon going to Hogwarts, he was sorted into Gryffindor, and made friends with a fellow Gryffindor, Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus loves to hear stories, just like Rosie, about his parents growing up. One of his favorites is the Chamber of Secrets, even though he knows how much his mum hates to talk about it. His father defeating a giant snake, to him, sounds so cool!


	11. Hugo Nathanial Weasley

Hugo Nathanial Weasley

Hugo is the youngest and only son of Ron and Hermione Weasley. HE has an older sister named Rose.

He looks just like Rose, only with his boy features.

He is good in school, but not as good as Rose. He plays Keeper in Quidditch, like his father.

His favorite cousin is Lily. They always play together. Despite Lily's bouncy nature, Hugo is more calm and reserved. They balance each other out.

He also likes to play with his older sister and Albus. He, Rose, Albus and Lily are often together.

Hugo is very good at Wizard Chess. He and his father have championships. Although his father is the best, Hugo is very good, and the best out of his cousins.

He also enjoys reading.

He is a Gryffindor, which came a small shock to him. He didn't think he was brave enough to be a true Gryffindor.


	12. Lily Luna Potter

Lily Luna Potter

Lily is the youngest and only daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. She has two older brothers, James and Albus.

She was born on March 4, 2008.

Lily is absolutely adorable. She is a mini Ginny. When I say, "mini Ginny", I mean in personality and in looks. She also has a bit of Harry's personality. She has her fathers loving compassion. She also likes to help James play pranks.

She really has everyone's personality in her. She can be hot-tempered, compassionate, calm, or busy. But, most of the time her energy levels on high, and she's bouncing around. She is a very hyper, busy body.

She was made a Gryffindor, just like almost everyone in her family.

Her favorite cousin to talk and play with is Hugo. She looks up to her "oldest brother" Teddy. He is very protective of her, and loves to play with her. She is also close with Rose and Lucy.

In Quidditch she plays Chaser, like her mum.

When she grows up she wants to be a Quidditch player; like her mum, or an Auror; like her dad.

She isn't a girly-girl. Growing up with 2 (practically 3) older brothers has toughened her up. Just like her mum!

She absolutely Harry's pride and joy!


End file.
